Brave New Girl: The Lost Black Heiress
by XxRocQstaRxX
Summary: On Halloween in 1981, Harry Potter lost his parents. But he wasn't the only one who lost someone that fateful night. Sirius Black also lost someone dear to him: his Daughter. What happens when she's found? Hogwarts will never be the same. 5th year fic; Semi-cannon. Part one of the Brave New Girl Series.
1. A Brief History Lesson

_1976_

_Sixteen year old Sirius Black flopped down on the cushioned seat on the Hogwarts Express. School was over. It was a week since exams were finished, and all he wanted was to forget that OWLs even existed. He knew he passed them, so why even bother worrying about them?_

_"Alright there, Padfoot?" a sandy-haired boy took a seat next to him. "I guess exams were a breeze for you."_

_"Of course, Moony my dear man, how about you?" Sirius exclaimed._

_"Not bad, granted, the tortoise I was transfiguring into a teapot had a shell pattern on it, everything else went great."_

_The two were joined by two more boys and resumed their plotting on one Severus Snape._

_Sirius was all ready for school to be over, but didn't really want to go home; the House of Black was stifling, and he didn't want to go back to a place where he was treated like a pariah. His mother hated him, but his father simply ignored him. His brother Regulus was favored. But there was a bright light; he was going to spend the summer with James and only had to be at Grimmuld Place for a week._

_And just like that, there he was, sitting in his room, staring at the ceiling where he'd stuck a poster of a muggle American actress called Farrah Fawcett in a bathing suit. _

CRACK

_"Master Sirius is being summoned by Mistress." The house elf croaked, glaring at him before cracking away. Sirius rolled his eyes ran his hands through his messy (but still perfect) hair and ventured to the drawing room._

_After knocking once and hearing a call to come in, Sirius opened the door. "You called for me, Mother?"_

_"What _are_ you wearing?" she shrieked disgustedly. Sirius looked down and then grimaced. His jeans, black t shirt and leather jacket were probably not going over well with the old bat. "You're dressed like an animal! Go change into proper clothes and get back here. We have much to discuss."_

_Sirius bowed to his mother respectfully (to her at least, it was totally mocking on his part), and left the room to change. Black slacks and a deep blue button up shirt with silver buttons replaced his much more comfortable clothes. He pulled a simple set of black day robes on and left them open. His long hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, and he darted back down the stairs, sliding down the main banister with a grin. When he got back to his mother's drawing room, he knocked again._

_"Much better!" she snapped when he entered once more. "Now then boy, you are the Heir to a noble and ancient house, no matter how much I wish it weren't so. Therefore, it is your _duty_ to marry and bring forth an heir of proper blood and pedigree. You will marry in three year's time to the only daughter in the direct line of a noble House."_

_"You have already chosen my wife? Mother, with all due respect, do I not get a choice in the matter?" he asked quietly._

_"'With all due respect', Sirius? Let us be reasonable, boy; your 'respect' is what this is about. The hat put you in Gryffindor for starters. Your choices in friends, the Potter boy, the half blood Lupin, and that Mudblood girl you consort with. Lord Malfoy's son keeps us well informed on your dealings at Hogwarts."_

_"I wasn't aware that the Heir of a second tier family like the Malfoys was reporting back to you." Sirius spoke coolly, thinking of the 7__th__ year Slytherin._

_"Your cousin Narcissa will soon be his wife, they will marry next summer. He will soon be family."_

_"You guys sent Sissy off to marry Lucius Malfoy?" he exclaimed, losing his composure. One of his favorite cousins was being forced to marry Lucius _bloody_ Malfoy of all people!_

_"Lucius Malfoy is of good standing; good blood, and has the right priorities! Narcissa is weak and fanciful; claiming that she wants to _work_ after Hogwarts. Lucius will steer her in the proper direction, just as your wife will do for you!"_

_"And just who have you chosen for me, _Mother_?" he snapped back._

_"Vivienne Lestrange. Her cousin Rastaban just took your cousin Bellatrix as a wife last summer if you recall."_

_Vivienne Lestrange was a year beneath him at Hogwarts; A quiet Ravenclaw; very pretty with curly brown hair and deep blue eyes. She wasn't exactly on the radar, as she tended to have her nose in a book. But her blood was pure, and she never spoke to anyone in her family about doing anything as silly as _working_ after school. Sirius grinned at the thought of her. She was actually rather nice if you asked around._

_"You are smiling, boy. I take it you are pleased with our choice?" A voice came from the doorway. Sirius turned to see Orion Black standing there tall, proud and every bit of him calm as usual._

_"Well father, I don't know Vivienne well, but she is quite lovely, and is of good stock." He replied neutrally._

_"Then you are dismissed. However, know this; you are still on thin ice, and your fulfilling this contract is the only thing that is changing our minds about disowning you as both an heir and as a Black." Walburga spat at him. Sirius bowed to both of his parents and left the room, he packed his trunk and immediately left Number 12. One Knight Bus trip later, he was in Devonshire, and standing at the gates of Potter Manor._

_He'd married Vivienne two days after she'd graduated from Hogwarts in 1978. Two months later, he was the best man at James Potter's wedding, and in 1890 on April 6, Sophia Carina Black was born. Unfortunately, Vivienne, who Sirius honestly did care for, died during child birth. So Sirius raised Sophie on his own, and was right there when Harry James Potter was born on July 31 of the same year. The two were only 3 months apart in age, and their little family, complete with uncles Moony and Wormtail persevered on even with all of the darkness surrounding them._

_And then it happened; Sirius took little Sophie trick or treating with James, Lily and Harry. He took Sophie home and tucked her in, and then he got the fire call._

_Lilly and James were dead. Harry was all alone, and Peter had betrayed them all. Sirius did the only thing he could; he got back on his bike, Sophia asleep and in a side car beside him and went straight to the house in Godric's Hollow. Hagrid was there to take Harry to Dumbledore. He gave Hagrid his bike, told him that he would come and claim his godson in a few days; just make sure he gets to Dumbledore safely. Carrying his daughter he went next door to old lady Bagshot and asked her to watch the precious sleeping girl for the rest of the night. Bathilda smiled, nodded and closed the door tightly. That taken care of, Sirius could go find the Rat and bring him to Justice._

_But the tables were turned. 24 hours later, he was on a boat on his way to Azkaban prison without a trial. He couldn't believe that it was happening. The first thoughts that were taken away from him were of a beautiful dark haired one year old with blue-ringed grey eyes. A baby girl that called him "Da"._

Present time

Lord Sirius Black was finally free. His godson, Harry was his, and in his 4th year at Hogwarts. Sirius was a Lord of a top tier House, and didn't _need_ to work, but he didn't like being idle. He took on a position as an Auror Consultant, giving his insight on Dark Spells, Wards, Rituals, and Curses. He didn't go into the field actively, but he was called upon daily by the DMLE to answer questions. He may not practice the Dark Arts, but he was well versed in them, growing up in the house that he did.

He had free time, and spent most of it searching for his daughter, his Sophia. Bathilda Bagshot was dead, and no one seemed to know what happened to the child that was in her care 13 years ago. Orphanages were baffled, and most of the Ministry was no help. Sirius was pouring through the Black Library trying to find a spell or a ritual that would help him find her.

So far, no luck.

He knew there was such a spell; he'd run away from home at least 4 or 5 times, and every time, his father found him. He knew it was a potion-spell combination as well, but with the sheer _size_ of the Black Library, the search could take months, even with Moony's help.

Remus Lupin, although he no longer lived and worked at Hogwarts, no longer worried about where he was going to live and work. He took a part time job at a muggle Library, and lived in one of the many Black properties; this particular one being a small cottage near the town he worked in. Sirius refused to take rent from his long time friend and instead asked his help in finding Sophia.

One day in Mid-May, they finally found something.

It was called Lorem Patris Sanguinis, the Father's Blood Search. It was a ritual that allowed a paternal head of a house find anyone who had his blood in their veins. It was borderline dark due to the need to have blood and a potion that had thestral blood in it. But the potion would only take a week to brew.

With Remus's help, the two got the potion brewed and Sirius was able to start the ritual. A map of the world, a bowl of the potion, and his wand were spread out over a table covered in a deep green cloth. He had a small pile of shaved elm, maple and pine sitting in a pewter bowl. A quick _incindio_ had the pieces of wood burning.

_'Ignis de acer, ulmus et abies; licet mihi quod meum est locus."_ He began to chant. He levitated the silver bowl of potion above the fire and let it come back to a boil. As soon as it boiled, he cut his palm and let some of his blood fall into the potion. The deep green potion turned silvery and resembled liquid glass. Sirius poured the potion on the map and the liquid began to morph itself into a tiny clear marble. "_Vestibulum Filia!"_ Sirius called, waving his wand over the glass marble.

The ball rolled. Out of Britain, out of Europe, across the Atlantic Ocean, and into North America. Sirius tapped the map and it zoomed in so that he could see things in the continent clearer. The ball rolled out of Canada and into America. He had a better idea and zoomed the map in even closer.

He found her.

* * *

**I had this idea cooking in my head for a while. I know fics like these are either really bad, or really good. I'm striving for the latter. my OC Sophie will not be a Mary-Sue in any sense of the word, I promise. She'll have her flaws and I'm trying my best to make her seem like a real character that will fit in rather well. So, come into this with an open mind? Thanks!**

**Nique**


	2. Meanwhile, in America

**__**_OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I am not British, or rich, or insanely loved by billions. So I'm not the amazing JKR; however, I am borrowing her amazing characters and using them to further my own writing skills. That being said, If you sue, all you're getting is a crappy cell phone, a crappier computer, and 37 bucks._

* * *

**_Previously on Brave New Girl:_**

**The ball rolled. Out of Britain, out of Europe, across the Atlantic Ocean, and into North America. Sirius tapped the map and it zoomed in so that he could see things in the continent clearer. The ball rolled out of Canada and into America. He had a better idea and zoomed the map in even closer.**

**He found her.**

* * *

**_New York Academy of the Magical Arts – New York City_**

15 year old Sophie Johansson switched her bright purple messenger bag to the other shoulder and looked over at her best friend. Cassie Donahue tossed her beautiful golden colored hair over her shoulder and continued talking.

"I'm not saying that it's a bad idea, Sophie, I'm just saying that it's risky. You know Dr. Washington still has his eye on you from the last stunt you and Austin pulled."

"I'm so not gonna get caught. Do you want to know why?" Sophie gave her a wide-eyed, pleading look.

"Sophia Anne Johansson, stop looking at me like that!" Cassie pointed a finger at her best friend as they made their way into the cafeteria.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if _you_ plant the catalyst in his food, then me and Austin will be completely blameless. You have a perfect record; no one would ever suspect you!"

"Sophie has a point, Cass," a brown haired boy sat down at their table with them. Austin Berry smiled over at Cassie through his thick lashes.

"You might as well do it Cassie, you know they won't shut up until you give in," another boy sat down with them. Sophie's cousin Danny ran a hand through his short black hair and laughed at the scheming pair. The four friends laughed loudly as they ate their lunches.

The four of them had been friends for as long as they could remember. Cassie was the youngest of a New York billionaire type who spoiled his only daughter and his 3 sons, and a woman who spent most of her time drunk and didn't really spend much time with any of her children. Austin Berry was an orphan attending their exclusive Magical private school on Scholarship. He was being raised by his older brother, a young researcher who worked for Cassie's dad. Danny and Sophie were cousins, although Sophie knew she was adopted. Her adoptive parents were transplants from Britain after the last war, and both of them worked as teachers; her mother in Wizarding Etiquette (elective at most magical schools) and her father as an Arithmancy teacher, both at different schools than Sophie attended. Danny's parents were American and were both in government.

The four ate their lunches and went on to their next classes; Cassie to Potions, Austin and Danny to Charms, and Sophie to her least favorite class; Herbology.

The end of the day brought about 400 teenagers coming out of what the mundane thought was an exclusive high school for the rich and spoiled. Most of the kids _were_ insanely rich and picked up by limousines and private cars, so the mundane did get something right.

Sophie however, didn't get into one of these cars. She walked with Austin right down Central Park West until they got to 97th and cut through Central Park itself. Once she got to Madison Avenue, Austin jumped on the subway towards Harlem, and she walked 3 blocks by herself to her penthouse home. A quick hello to Anna, their maid/cook, and she walked right into her room, flopping on her bed, making sure to hit the button to turn on her stereo in the process. She had a glorious hour to herself until her parents would be home and she had to do her homework. Until then, her music and her stash of Wonka treats would be the only things on her mind.

Sophie's life was great. She had two parents, who while strict, were easy to get along with, great friends, and lived in the best city in the world. After half of a scrumdiddlyumptious bar, she got up and changed out of her school uniform; a grey knee length skirt, white knee socks, a white button up shirt (long or short sleeved depending on the weather) and a navy sweater vest with the NYAMA crest on it. A navy tie with crimson stripes completed the look. She quickly changed into a purple tank top that showed off a bit of her toned tummy, and a pair of black cargo pants that would have fallen off of her frame if not for the belt around her hips. Her black hair which had gone from curly as a child to simply straight, waist length, and hopelessly thick, was pulled up into a high ponytail. 15 minutes later, her parents came in, and she did her homework, today a light load of only Arithmancy and Runes (her best subjects), and Reading 50 pages of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ for American Literature.

NYAMA wasn't just a magical school, it made sure that the magical students still continued (and completed) the mundane side of their education as well. Most magical people went on to Collage in some capacity or another and most magical jobs required further training of some sort.

By 6:45, dinner was over, and Sophie spent a little time with her parents watching TV. She was asleep by 11:15, luckily; because at 11:26 her time, her whole body glowed red signaling that she'd been found by her father.

**_June 19– Black Manor, Wiltshire, England 8:45 pm_**

Sirius Black sat in the Office, drinking a small tumbler of firewhiskey with Remus. They'd spent the last few days coming up with as much information as they could about Sophie's adoptive parents. Davis and Eliza Johansson; Eliza was a pureblood witch, one of the last Addisons, most of the men and women in that family were Death Eaters, and Eliza fell in love with a Muggleborn, Davis. They both were quite a few years older than he was, and if he remembered correctly, Eliza was sterilized by her own father for even dating Davis, let alone marrying him. It was a story that his mother told him often when she found out about his trysts with both muggle born, and half blood witches during his Hogwarts days.

The two of them fled the country and settled in America, taking all of the Addison fortune with them, only working to keep up appearances. They'd used the Addison name, adopted Sophie, and used the sway that the pureblood name still carried at that time to wipe the records clean of them and Sophie ever existing at the orphanage.

It appeared that they'd settled in New York City, and his little girl was with them.

"I say we wait for Harry to be out of school before we go for her. Besides, the third task of the Tournament is in a few days time and I know you want to go to Hogwarts to watch our boy win it all." Remus smiled at his childhood friend, downing his own tumbler.

"You're right, but I'm going to write them a letter now, send it off with Romulus." He replied, looking over at his relaxed Screech Owl who was napping on his own stand near the window.

Sirius took quill to paper and began to write, taking care to not sound _too _accusing.

**Davis and Eliza Johansson,**

**My name is Sirius Orion Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I have come to believe that after some mortal mistakes of my own making, and deliberate cover ups on your part that you are currently in custody of my only daughter, Sophia Carina Black. She was lost to me on October 31, 1981 when I left her under the watch of Mrs. Bathilda Bagshot. Circumstances beyond my control led to me being incarcerated in Azkaban Prison with no trial for 12 years for a crime that I did not commit. I just recently have acquired custody of my godson, have gotten a job, and have undergone measures to help me over come my institutionalization in Azkaban. All that is missing is my daughter. I request an opportunity to meet all three of you to start the process of bringing my daughter home to me. **

**I understand that you have started a life together, however, the fact still remains that she is mine in Name and in Blood. I know that international floo is expensive; however I will be happy to pay for these fees if it means that we can speak with each other. I hope to hear from you soon regarding Sophia and her return home to me.**

**Lord Sirius Black.**

Romulus was awoken and sent off with the letter.

Six days later, Voldemort returned.

Sirius did all that he could to help Harry through his ordeal, even going as far as to make him an appointment with the same mind healer that he went to in order to deal with his Azkaban issues. A week after all of that happened and Harry was back in Black Manor, a letter was received.

**Lord Black**

**I found a letter from you to my parents in their office on my mom's desk. I've always known I was adopted, but they never told me anything about my other family; or anything about their old lives in Britain before they moved here to the states. I guess my parents were going to ignore your letter, because the only reason I found it was because I was in there to forage my mom's name on a permission form for me to go on a class trip.**

**I don't know how I feel about you coming here to New York to take me away to a place I've never been to in my life, but I'd like to get to know you. I've finished up my 9****th**** grade year at the New York Academy for the Magical Arts, and I'm off for the summer. I'm going to talk to my adoptive parents about the letter I found and ask them why they didn't tell me that you were looking for me. I always thought that my birth family never wanted me, but this is something completely different if you lost me and want to find me again. **

**I'm trying really hard to be mature about this if you couldn't tell. I'd like to get to know you. Please feel free to write me again, I would even love if you visited New York.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sophia**

Sirius was floored. He wasn't expecting to hear back from her, but rather the adults in the situation. He penned Sophie another letter and then went to check on Harry.

"Hey Pup, how're you feeling?" he asked quietly.

Harry looked up from the book in his lap; it was a Defense book from the Black Library. "I'm okay I guess Padfoot," he replied calmly. "I got a letter from Ron. He wants to know if I can come to the Burrow for the weekend."

"Do you want to go?"

"Not really…I just want to be by myself for a while without everyone staring at me." Sirius simply nodded at the boy, and there was silence for a few moments.

"Say Harry, do you remember when I was telling you about Sophia, and how I lost her the same night I lost Prongs and Tiger Lily?" he asked the boy sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, your daughter."

"Well, I've found her, and I'm going to go and see her in a few days. Would you like to come with me, or stay with the Weasleys?"

Harry thought about it for a few moments. "Can I come with you? Is Moony coming with us?"

"Yes to both questions, Pup. We'll leave in a few days, is that alright?" At Harry's nod, Sirius brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes, dropped a kiss on his forehead and left the room to pack.

**June 31 – New York City**

Sophie sat in her parents office, brandishing a letter on _parchment_ of all things, a wax seal of a letter B flanked on either side by two dogs was broken and she presented her parents with her father's second letter.

**My Sophia,**

**I can't tell you how glad I was to receive your letter. I can only imagine how odd this must be for you; to have one family that you have known for as long as you can remember and to discover another one that you've forgotten must be overwhelming. But if you're willing to extend a hand to me, I'm more than willing to reach back.**

**I'm planning a trip with my godson that I mentioned in my previous letter to New York as I take quill to parchment and write this letter you. I'll be arriving at your JFK airport on July 15****th**** at 11:45 a.m. your time. I understand that the closest wizarding hotel to you is located in Roosevelt Square. We will be lodging there at the Golden Hippogriff. Please feel free to come and visit me. I would love to see where you grew up.**

**Love,**

**Da**

**P.S.: Lord Black is way too formal. Feel free to call me Sirius, or Padfoot. – SB**

"Why didn't you tell me when you got the first one? " Sophie asked them quietly.

"Sophia, dearest, you have to understand," Eliza Johansson spoke. "When we left, Sirius Black was thought to be a Death Eater, you know about them from World History, correct?" Sophie nodded. "I knew of him vaguely, he's about 5 years younger than me, and he was always the trouble maker of his family. The Blacks were notoriously Dark; Black by name, Black by nature was what people said about them. But he was almost disowned for denouncing the Dark and befriending purebloods, half bloods and even muggleborns. He'd dated and had many relationships with young ladies of any background, but ended up following through with the marriage his parents arranged for him."

"An arranged Marriage? How…wrong." She breathed. "You should marry for love, not because your parents and their parents decide you're a good match."

"And I agree love. That's why I left; your father is a Pureblood wizard who came from a Dark family who was thought to have done a very Dark thing."

"When we saw who that letter was from, we didn't know what to think. We wanted to protect you, Doll. We didn't want to worry you. You are our daughter, and we made a great life for you here in America." Davis finally spoke up.

"Miss Sophie, you have a phone call from Miss Cassandra." Their housekeeper Anna knocked and interrupted the conversation politely.

"What's up Cassie Girl?"

"We're going to Roosevelt Square, are you coming?" the voice on the other end asked brightly.

"Sure, give me 45 minutes; I'll meet you at the entrance?"

"No problem, see you then."

Sophie disconnected the call and looked up at her parents. "I understand, but I don't like it. I'm gonna go out to the Square and spend some time with my friends, is that okay?" she asked. Before they could nod, she was already leaving their office. She slipped out of her pajama pants (bright purple with black skull and crossbones and silver stars all over them) and pulled on a pair of tan baggy cargo shorts with a rainbow colored stud belt. She added a black tee shirt that stopped right at her navel baring the statement _Dear Santa, I swear I can explain…._ In red and green letters. A pair of black flip flops and all of her annoying hair in a French braid made her almost done. Half carat diamond studs, (Birthday gift from her parents) and a leather cord around her neck holding a silver star completed her look. She left her home, caught the elevator down to the ground floor and started to walk. It was a nice day, but not so nice that she was going to walk all the way to 134th street. She jumped on the subway, money, wand, and cell phone in her massive pockets. She rode for about 10 minutes before she came back above ground, standing in front of Macy's Department Store. A walk inside, and an elevator ride to the basement via the employee elevator and a notice-me-not charm had her at the entrance to the Magical Realm known as Roosevelt Square.

Roosevelt Square was named after the President Franklin D. Roosevelt, one of only 3 presidents to ever be a wizard. Bill Clinton and John F. Kennedy were the others. There were Squares all over America in almost every major City. Sophie walked through what practically resembled an outdoor mall in search of her friends. Her cell phone (A very expensive gift from her parents for her birthday) wouldn't work in a place as magically charged as this one, and she mentally cursed herself for not asking where they would meet up.

"Soph! Sophie, over here!"

Sophie turned around to see an Asian boy standing right in front of what looked like a skate park. He had dark red hair, tanned skin, and almond shaped brown eyes. He stood a good 5 or 6 inches taller than Sophie's 5'4, and the smile on his face was almost infectious.

"Hiro!" she smiled, running to him. He swept her into a hug and spun her in a circle before setting her down.

Toshihiro Taylor was half Japanese, half German, and Sophie's boyfriend. He didn't go to NYAMA, but to a public magical high school, one that Mundane thought was for the academically gifted. He lived next door to her cousin Danny, and they'd known each other forever.

"I missed you, Star." He kissed her forehead before leading her by the hand into the skate park.

Immediately, Sophie spotted Cassie sitting at one of the picnic tables near the concession stand, immersed in a sketch pad. Austin was dropping into the bowl on the far end of the park, and Danny was chatting up a dark haired girl who was balanced on a hoverboard.

"I didn't bring my board. I didn't think we were skating today."

"I brought my spare in case Cassie wanted to try a little today, so you're cool." Hiro gave her a knowing grin and one short kiss and a quick hi to Cassie later, Sophie was flying through the park, ignoring her issues for a while.

A couple of hours later, the group was sitting at a round table outside of a sandwich shop.

"So what's up, Soph?" Hiro asked suddenly. "You've been pretty quiet today, babe."

"Guys, I found some stuff out. I'm adopted, you guys knew that already, right?" at their nods, she continued. "Well, it turns out, my dad…well, my _real_ dad got a bad rap and got sent to jail for something and was there for like, 12 years. He got out last year and has been looking for me ever since."

"Heavy stuff dude." Austin replied, his usual joking grin gone.

"That's not the best part. He's in freaking England."

"So then he's gonna want to bring you back to where his life is, isn't he?" Danny asked.

"Yup. He's gonna be here in a few days to meet me."

"So, you're not gonna be in New York anymore?" Cassie asked.

"What about all of our plans?" Austin added in.

"What about all of us going to college together?" Danny chimed.

"What about us?" At the final question she heard, Sophie looked over to Hiro with watery eyes.

"I don't know you guys…I really don't know. I mean, nothing's set in stone yet. I might not even go with him yet. It's my decision, right?" The whole group was quiet for a while before Cassie jumped up.

"Well if this is our last few weeks together, we're not gonna waste them. Let's go have some fun." She proclaimed. Everyone else nodded or murmured in agreement and they all followed the spunky blonde into the Square.

* * *

**So, I'm trying my best to stick to 90's technology. But considering I was born in 1989, I was 6 years old in 1995 when this story starts, and I just remember Disney movies from that time. Lots of technology will be pushed forward, but technology will be a rather minor issue once we hit Hogwarts about 5 or 6 chapters from now. How do you guys like Sophie? We haven't gotten in too deep with her yet, but I hope you like her so far. Let me know in your reviews what you think(hint, hint)**

**Love,**

**Nique**


	3. Hello, and Goodbye

**The Golden Hippogriff, Roosevelt Square, New York – July 15****th**

Sirius, Harry and Remus were settling into their suite, resting after Harry and Sirius's first plane ride. To say that the trip was interesting would be an understatement. While Harry'd enjoyed himself, Sirius needed a calming drought slipped into his drink during the flight to keep him quiet. Remus hadn't gotten tired of teasing him yet.

Niether had Harry.

After a few hours of relaxation, it was time to go and finally meet Sophia and her adoptive family. They decided to meet at a restaurant in the Square, neutral ground for both parties. Dressed comfortably in jeans and t shirts or polo shirts depending on age, they set out.

Sirius saw her before she saw him. She was standing in front of TGI Friday's (Odd name for a restaurant) wearing black cargo pants, a sleeveless tee shirt with the word "Radiohead" written across it and flip flops. A blue headband kept her hair out of her face, but she was twisting a section of it around her fingers, rocking on her heels.

"Merlin, she looks just like you Padfoot," Remus commented lightly, noticing her as well.

"She does, except for the nose. That's Viv's nose." Sirius smiled sadly. "Excuse me," he spoke louder as they got closer. "Are you…"

"Hi, I'm Sophia." She cut him off, extending her hand to him confidently.

"Lord Black, I'm Davis Johansson. This is my wife Eliza." Davis shook hands with Sirius.

"Mr. Johansson, Mrs. Johansson. Pleasure. This is my friend, Remus Lupin, my godson, Harry Potter."

"No way! Harry Potter?" Sophie blurted. "Like the real one from my world history class?"

"Don't tell me, I'm famous over here too?" Harry groaned.

"Well, kind of. I mean, people know who you are, but you won't get mobbed or anything like you're Michael Jordan or something."

"Shall we?" Davis gestured towards the restaurant. The group went inside and got a seat rather quickly, having just missed the lunch rush. The meal was filled with general chatter, the group getting to know about each other, Sirius learning more about Sophie as the day went on.

Like how she hated to be called Sophia, and was horrible at Herbology. Her favorite subjects were Charms, Runes and Arithmancy. She liked hoverboarding and liked to watch quidditch, although she didn't play often.

Sophie found herself in a rather spirited debate with Harry about American Quidditch teams versus the British counterparts. She liked the three over all, and felt like although Harry was a little shy, he'd probably get along with her friends.

"So, Sophie, what do you want to do after school?" Remus asked, seeing that the argument between her and Harry would probably never end.

"I want to go into Technomancy." She replied happily, sipping her Pepsi. "I mean, I'll have to go to college for a few years to learn some advanced Arithmancy, and some muggle engineering, but after that, I'll try and get a job at one of the research facilities either here in New York, or in Philadelphia."

"Technomancy?" Harry asked curiously, his look matched on both Remus and Sirius's faces.

"It's the science of trying to combine magical and electrical currents; trying to get magical objects to work in muggle areas and vice versa. So far, all that's been able to be done is that there are small machines created in Japan called Buffers that sort of, nullify the magical current in a set perimeter, usually about 30 feet, and it allows things like TV's, computers and cell phones to be used. Granted, if there's no place to plug in a modem, internet can't be used anyway, so there's still room for improvements."

"Sounds like important and difficult work at the same time." Sirius nodded.

"It's relatively new, and spearheaded in Japan, but this is all that has been able to be achieved in 0 years of research, so we have a long way to go. I want to be apart of it."

Soon, the meal was over, and Harry was invited to hang out with Sophie and her friends the next day while Sirius, Remus and Sophie's parents…._adoptive_ parents talked.

**Roosevelt Skate Park – July 16****th****, 1:00 pm**

Sophie and Harry stood at the entrance of the park waiting for the others to arrive. Sophie had her board under her arm as they waited.

"So Harry, what's Sirius like…you know, as a dad-type person?"

"Padfoot is great. He's not strict or anything and he always is there to listen. He's a real prank artist though, so you have to watch your back around him sometimes. Moony is more…well; he's more of the responsible one, making sure that I've done my homework and the like."

"And Moony is Mr. Remus?"

"Mr. Remus? Merlin, that's weird to hear." Harry laughed. "But yeah, I call them both by the nicknames that they gave themselves when they went to Hogwarts. Sirius is Padfoot, and Remus is Moony."

"Oh, and Hogwarts is the name of your school?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are 4 houses named after the 4 founders; Godric Gryffindor, House of the Brave; Helga Hufflepuff, House of the Loyal; Rowena Ravenclaw, House of the Wise; and Salazar Slytherin, House of the Cunning."

"Which house are you in?"

"I'm a Gryffindor. Most of my friends are too. Moony and Padfoot were Gryffindors too.""

"Oh, do families usually go in the same house and stuff?"

"Usually, yes. But I know a pair of twins where one is a Gryffindor and her sister is a Ravenclaw, so it's not automatic, I don't think."

Harry told her about the common rooms and the classes and even a bit about the teachers before she started to tell him about her school.

"NYAMA is your average school. Except, we don't live at our schools here; well, I think there are a couple of schools like that around here that are boarding schools, but none of them I know the name of. Uniforms and all that junk exist over here too, unfortunately." She joked at the end.

"Soph! Over here!" Austin's voice carried over the noise of the Sunday afternoon shoppers. Behind him were Danny and Hiro.

"Austin, where's Cassie Girl?" she asked as she hugged all three boys.

"I called her cell from the pay phone before I came in. She was on the subway. She said she'd be here soon though." Danny answered for the group.

Introductions were made and the group went inside. Harry, Sophie, and Hiro went over to the tables so that Harry could get a quick explanation.

"Hoverboarding is a lot like skateboarding." Sophie started. She turned her board over. It resembled a skateboard without the trucks or wheels quite a bit. Where the trucks should have been were a series of small hollows. "See the dents there? Those are the thrusters. Some people think they're full of bits of magnets that repel the minerals and metals in the ground. Other people think that they use your magical core to push powerful jets of air to hold the board above the ground. I have no clue. Maybe it's both. Anyway, you can adjust the number of thrusters you have under your board with your wand to help you balance until you can control yourself better. The more thrusters, the easier it is to keep balance. I have about 5 on each end. Austin has 3, Hiro has 4. Most pros have 1. So, I'm gonna set you up with 10 on each side since this is your first try, and we'll adjust it later on." She said, handing over a spare board Austin was holding.

Harry climbed on and found his balance easily. He pushed off a few times and rode around the perimeter, Sophie and Hiro helping him out. It wasn't as easy as flying, but it was still fun for him. By the time the day was over, Harry only had 7 thrusters on each end of the board.

"Two less than Cassie," Austin teased the blonde girl, dodging her fists as they rained down on his shoulder. The group walked around the Square, going into various shops. Danny bought a pair of portable speakers, and Cassie bought a really expensive Buffer machine that would allow electronics to work for about 15 feet in any direction. She grinned and claimed it was for her oldest brother who was attending a completely magical college upstate near Buffalo.

After grabbing a quick bite, the six teens left the Square, and Harry walked the streets of New York City for the first time. Soon, they found themselves at Sophie's home and one elevator ride later, they all were in the living room greeting the adults.

"Have a good time, Pup?" Sirius asked Harry, after greeting Sophie warmly. At his affirmative nod, the six teens went into Sophie's room to watch TV until it was time for the others to leave and head home for dinner.

Harry and Sophie sat down to the dinner Anna prepared and ate the roast chicken and potatoes enthusiastically.

"Tastes great, Anna." She grinned at the woman standing off to the side quietly.

"What did you do today, love?" Davis asked.

"Boarded, hung out around the square, went in the music shop; Hiro drooled over the new turntables he saw there. I told you about how he wants to do this DJ thing, right? Anyway, after that we went skating. It was pretty cool. And Harry wasn't a half bad boarder. If he practices, he could really kick some serious butt in amateur competitions."

"So what did you four get up to today?" Harry asked, pushing the subject off of himself.

"We had a long discussion this afternoon." Davis started slowly.

"Unbelievably bloody long," Sirius muttered so lowly that only Sophie caught it.

"What about?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"You mostly, love. You and what the most prudent course of action would be considering recent events." "Eliza picked up.

"Yes, Darling," Davis added. "Now that you and Sirius know each other, it wouldn't be right to keep you from him, or he from you."

"Don't I get a say in what happens next? I mean, I am 15. I deserve to have some kind of say in what happens in my life, right?"

"That being said," Eliza spoke over Sophie as if she hadn't said a word. "We decided that it would be best if you went abroad and attended Hogwarts. Just for a year. If you like it, you can stay longer, if not; you can always come back to New York and attend the Academy."

"You're sending me away for a whole year? This isn't fair! I thought maybe I'd go spend the summer there, get to know Sirius and Remus, hang out with Harry a little more and come back home to New York. To my friends, to Toshihiro, remember him?" she ranted. "We had plans for this year! We were finally upper school, we were gonna run stuff! I was gonna be in Advanced Arithmancy! I was only one semester from being able to go to the Junior college for half the day to take College level Runes and Arithmancy. Harry says that they don't know anything about Technomancy in Britain."

"Darling, calm down." Davis tried to soothe her. "Let's be rational about this. It's only a year. You'll be right on par with your classes at Hogwarts. There's no need to worry love."

"You're sending me to a damn boarding school and I'm the one who's being irrational?"

"Language young lady!"

"This blows big time." She flipped her plate over and stomped to her room, slamming the door shut in the process. Seconds later, loud music flowed from behind the closed door. Sirius walked to her bedroom door and knocked. When she didn't answer, he tried the knob; it was locked.

"She's…she's a little dramatic at times." Eliza rolled her eyes before turning back to her dinner as if nothing happened. "She'll calm down in an hour or so."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"I'll admit, Sophie's a little spoiled. She's very used to getting her way, and to having a say in what happens to her." Davis replied heavily. "I probably have given in to just about everything she's ever wanted. Granted I've said no a couple of times, like when she wanted her navel pierced, or when she wanted to stay over at that boy Hiro's house, but for the most part she's pretty much always gotten whatever she's wanted."

One uncomfortable hour later, a knock sounded at the door. Anna answered and showed an Asian boy in that Harry and the Johanssons immediately recognized.

"Sup, Harry." He greeted as he walked past everyone and knocked on the door a few times.

"Star, open the door."

They heard the lock disengage and Toshihiro Taylor entered her room without even speaking to one of the four adults in the room.

"Well, that was….rude." Remus mused.

"Toshihiro Taylor, Sophia's little boyfriend. He's usually rather polite…I assume he's heard the news and is upset with us for making our decision." Eliza gestured to the door. "He's even left the door cracked because he knows that she's not allowed to have him in there with the door closed. He's upset, but not rude."

"I noticed he's dyed his hair again," Davis smiled after the boy. "Last time we saw him his hair was streaked with blue."

A few minutes later, a tear-streaked Sophie walked back into the living room. "Ma, Pops, Sirius, Remus, I'm sorry for flipping out. I accept that I'm gonna have to change schools for a year. But I have a couple of conditions." She began. "I'm coming back here for Christmas break, and I'm gonna come back after spending exactly the school year there, deal?"

"I accept spending Christmas break here, however, you'll spend exactly one calendar year there. You'll leave July 21st, and you'll return July 21st next year." Eliza replied.

"Acceptable, I guess," Sophie grumbled. "And Sirius, I hope you don't mind that I'm not comfortable calling you….like, _Dad_ or anything. That's okay, right?"

"It's fine, as long as I get a chance to get to know you." Sirius said, attempting to give her at least a bit of control in the situation.

"Okay. I'm gonna go to bed. I only have like, 5 days left with my friends here and while I invite Harry to come along so he's not stuck with a bunch of adults, I'd really appreciate it if I could have one day where it's just me and you, Sirius, just so that we can talk about where you live and stuff."

"Done." He smiled lightly at her. With that, she nodded to everyone, Hiro left after saying goodbye, and she went to bed.

**July 21****th****, John F. Kennedy International Airport; Noon**

The days flew past way too fast. After tears and heartfelt goodbyes with most of her friends, Cassie, Austin, Danny and Hiro accompanied Sophie's adoptive parents to see her off. Sophie slipped her a box roughly about the size of a digital camera. It was the Buffer she'd bought. Danny gave her the speakers, and, Sophie burst into tears, all of her friends giving her a group hug. Hiro gave her a small mirror, explaining that he had the other and a promise to message her every day.

One watery goodbye with her adoptive parents later, Sophie walked into the terminal, Harry's arm over her shoulder comfortingly, following Sirius and Remus onto the plane.

* * *

**Well, things are kicking off now! Next chapter, we meet some Weasley's, Harry Potter has a birthday, and we're inching closer to the very first of may Black vs. Snape showdowns of this series. Stay tuned, the next chapter should be up soon...most likely in another week!**

**Remember to Review!**


	4. You say it's your birthday!

**Quick A/N: **I always thought that a simple house like I imagined Number 12 to be couldn't have been the manor home for the Black family. I always felt like they had a manor somewhere quite like the Malfoys. So let's say that Sirius's father was the Heir Apparent, and Number 12 is where that person lives with their family until the Head of the family dies. Living in the manor would come with the title of Lord Black.

Also, Since Harry is living with Sirius, and has been for a year, Dumbledore was never offered the use of Number 12. Let's just say they've been meeting at Hogwarts or somewhere monthly...Headquarters doesn't exist.

* * *

**London City Airport – London**

With help, Sophie dragged her huge suitcases behind her and followed Sirius to the Taxi Stand. She looked around her in wonder as the looked down at the water and over at the city itself. They rode through London itself, Harry pointed out King's Cross Station as they passed it and just a few minutes later, they ended their half hour journey at a door step. Sirius paid the driver, they unloaded their bags, and Sirius slipped his wand out of his sleeve before walking up a set of stairs and tapping the door knob three times. The door creaked open.

"What's this place, Padfoot?"

"This is one of the Black Properties, number 12, Grimmauld Place. It's in London, so I figured we'd stay here the night and go to the Manor in Wiltshire tomorrow." Sirius replied as they walked into the hall.

It was dark, and Sophie thought, a bit musty; like no one's been there in years. "Sirius, why is this place so…depressing?" she asked.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE HOME OF MY FATHERS?" a voice screeched. Harry's wand was in his hand and at the ready. So was Remus's and Sirius's. Sophie's hands went over her ears. She looked to her right and noticed a portrait of an old woman. She was screaming, her eye rolling back in her head.

"Even dead you live to torture me you miserable old hag?" Sirius snapped, glaring at the portrait.

"YOU! THE SHAME OF MY FLESH! YOU DARE COME INTO THIS HOUSE AGAIN?"

"Don't worry Mother, we'll only be here the night. Harry, Sophie, meet my dear sweet mother," he sneered at the portrait. "Sorry Cublet, but that's your grandmother."

"Oh joy," she deadpanned sarcastically. "Nice to meet you, Nana." Sophie saluted with two fingers at her eyebrow cheekily.

"Such disrespect…you uncultured, filthy blood traitor!" she spat at her son. "I suppose that's the Potter boy then."

"Of course. You remember Remus don't you?" Sirius smiled brightly. "The werewolf?" His mother shrieked again, screaming of Mudbloods and half breeds. Sirius cast a strong _silencio_ and walked away, a smirk on his face.

"I'm so glad she's dead. She was a pure-blood maniac and lived to make my life miserable."

The house was so damp and dark the Sophie seriously didn't want to stay there. There was no electricity. "Uh, where are the lights?"

Sirius lit his wand before he found the lamps along the walls. He tapped one and they all lit. "That a little better?"

"I guess…." She shrugged, still looking around. "Do we have to stay here tonight? Can't we just go to wherever it is you live? What'd you call it, the Manor?"

"Maybe Sophie's right, Padfoot." Harry added. "This place give me the creeps."

"You're right, you two. So, go down those stairs into the kitchen. That's where the fireplace is. Moony, follow them, and light a fire down there. Then we'll go look for floo powder."

Once Remus lit a cheery fire in the basement kitchen, Sophie and Harry sat at the wooden table and waited, playing Rock Paper Scissors to pass the time. Sophie was losing 10 games to Harry's 13, when Remus and Sirius came down the stairs. Sirius tapped all of their luggage and it shrank. Tossing each back to it's owner, he held up a small bag.

"Harry, you first."

Harry threw the glittering powder into the fire place and called out "Black Manor, Entryway!" and disappeared with a loud _whoosh_. Remus went next, and Sirius held the bag out to Sophie.

"I've never traveled by fire before." She told him.

"It's easy. You throw the floo powder," he gestured to the bag, "into the fire and then step in, calling out your destination. You'll spin while you're in there, and when you feel yourself slow down, just step out. Keep you elbows in tight though or you'll smack them off of someone's fireplace."

"Black Manor, Entryway, right?"

"That's right, Sophie-love. It's just that simple."

Sophie threw the powder into the grate and stepped in calling the address.

Then she started spinning. Fast. She clamped her eyes shut and tried to focus on breathing; she felt like she might throw up. When she noticed she was going slower, she took a step forward and –

She immediately was caught by a smiling Remus Lupin. "Close call, Cublet." He helped her stand up straight, and just as she stepped to the side, Sirius stepped through after her.

"Welcome to Black Manor." He smiled down at her.

Remus left for the library, and Harry headed right to his room.

"This place….is huge." Sophie said, looking around the entryway. "It reminds me of my old school." The entryway was mainly cherry wood. The grand staircase and the floors were all wood. The walls were covered in deep blue silk, and the carpet that ran up the center of the stairs were the exact same color. To the right of the fireplace she came out of was a large door, and to her left, a hallway.

"Down that hallway is the formal dining room, one of the ball rooms, a couple of parlors, and the stairs down to the kitchens. Past those stairs are the doors to the gardens." He led her up the stairs. "So all of the areas that we might use for the public like the ballrooms, the dining rooms, the halls that lead to the gardens, the billiard room, they all have blue carpet on the floor. Up these stairs on the first floor are mainly guest rooms and bathrooms. See how the carpet is still blue?" he pointed out. She nodded. The Library is on this floor as well. He led her up another flight of stairs. "This is where the family sleeps. The carpet is black now, see?" he pointed.

"There's an informal dining room up on this floor that we usually eat in. My office is right there, and my bedroom down this hall. Harry's is at the far end of this hall….and so is yours. He led her down the hall and led her to a door on the right side of the hallway. Sophie's jaw dropped.

The carpet was white, and the walls were a deep violet. A queen sized sleigh bed sat against the wall to the left with a door on either side of it. The wall in front of her had many windows draped in white curtains, and a pair of doors that led out to her own terrace that over looked a garden. The far right wall had a huge fire place and a mahogany desk. The door to the right was a walk in closet with a door that led into a beautiful bathroom. It had a deep sunken in tub, a glass shower, a stand alone sink, and a vanity. She followed the door near the sink back into her room.

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked, smiling at her awe-struck face.

"Like it? Sirius, I _love_ this room!" she exclaimed. "I have my own terrace! And it's bigger than the one at my old house in New York!"

Sirius tapped her belongings and the expanded back to normal size. "I'll leave you to unpack and get settled in. Harry's room in directly across the hall and mine is five doors away from Harry's. Dinner is in about an hour and a half. The dining room is at the end of the hall near the stairs and to the left."

"Okay…thanks, Sirius." She gave him a bright smile before dragging the largest suitcase to the closet to start unpacking. "But first…." She murmured to herself. She pulled out the buffer, her Discman, and the speakers the Hiro'd given her and pressed play. Radiohead pumped out of her speakers and into her room, giving her plenty of motivation to get the dull work over with.

**July 29****th**** – Black Manor, Wiltshire**

_Gingers, w_as Sophie's first thought when she walked down the stairs into the entry room the next day. _A LOT of gingers._

Six people, all with bright red hair were talking amongst themselves and Harry. When Sophie hit the bottom stair, the youngest, and only, female noticed her first.

"Hi, you must be Sophia. I'm Ginny." She smiled brightly. Her hair was slightly darker than the boys' hair, a deep auburn rather than the orangey tint of the others.

"Hey, nice to meet you. PLEASE call me Sophie." She replied with a crooked grin.

"This is my mum and dad, Arthur and Molly, my brothers Ron, Fred and George. Fred and George are the twins."

"Pleasure to make the lady's acquaintance," one twin bowed grandly, grabbing her right hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. The other twin shoved him aside and gave a very flamboyant bow of his own.

"I'm enchanted, _mademoiselle_." Another kiss was placed to her hand. "Come, let us run away together. I'm much better looking than that hideous beast."

The first twin pushed his brother aside roughly. "He tells naught but lies, my love. Clearly I am the more handsome of the two. Run away with _me!" _he pleaded.

"You offend my honor! I demand satisfaction!" The first twin cried dramatically.

"Very well! I challenge you to a duel!"

"Are these two serious?"

"They never are." The third brother laughed. "I'm Ron, by the way."

"Frederick Gideon, and George Fabian Weasley, stop that this instant!" Molly snapped. Fred and George, who were rolling around on the floor wrestling, looked up in surprise at hearing their full names.

"I'm sorry dear, I know meeting new people can be overwhelming; and those two did nothing to make this any easier. I'm Molly Weasley. " The mother smiled down on her. She had warm brown eyes like her daughter. Ron's and the twins' eyes were blue though, she noticed.

"Mrs. Weasley, they didn't bother me too bad; actually, I thought that they were pretty funny."

"Oh dear, please don't encourage them!" Arthur laughed.

"So, where are Sirius and Remus?" she asked, looking to Harry.

"Moony had work today, but Padfoot is out in the garden waiting for us. He said he was making sure there was enough food for everyone."

The large group walked out of the Manor and into the sunshine of the gardens. One section was full of nothing but flowers, and strategically placed fountains and park benches. There was a large open field beyond that, and further off, Sophie could see a mid sized pond. Sirius was standing just outside of a large white gazebo waiting on the group.

"Is everyone here, Pup?" he called to Harry.

"Nearly. All that's missing is Mione, but she should be coming soon." Harry replied as everyone took seats around the large table. Sophie found herself with Ginny on her right, and one of the Twins on her left.

"So, which one are you, Fred, or George?" she asked with a smirk.

"If you can't tell, we will never reveal the truth," he grinned at her with a wink. "So, dearest Sophie. Tell us about America."

"I grew up in New York City. It's not the capital or anything, but it's a pretty big city. I THINK it's the biggest city in the country population-wise. There are so many kinds of people that live in the city; black, white, Asians, Latinos, Arabs, Greeks, Polish, Italians, Irish, you name it. I love walking down the street there and just seeing so many different kinds of people, hearing about 4 or 5 different languages being spoken at once."

"I'd love to visit there. It sounds like it would be a lot of fun." Ginny spoke up.

"Yes, it does sound like it would be a very interesting trip." Mr. Weasley agreed.

The group soon broke off, Harry, Ron, and a newly arrived Hermione Granger (Who Sophie dearly wanted to get a hold of to attempt to tame her wild hair) went straight up to his room. Fred and George seemed to hover around Sirius asking quiet advice about things that the clearly didn't want their parents to hear about, while Molly and Arthur took off on a slow stroll through the gardens.

"So, wanna go up to my room?" Sophie smiled lightly, nodding her head towards the house.

The two girls walked into the room and Ginny immediately went into her closet. After turning on music, Sophie followed.

"I love clothes. I may have a little bit of a tomboy thing going on, but I really love clothes." Ginny smiled.

"I'm pretty typical I guess…I'll wear a skirt or heels if the occasion calls for it, but I love my jeans and cargos." Sophie grinned.

"Most of my nice clothes end up being new since I'm the only girl, but I got a lot of hand-me-down jeans, sweaters, and t shirts."

"That sucks. Feel free to borrow whatever you want." Sophie shrugged. "You look like you're about my size."

Although Sophie's chest was quite a bit bigger than Ginny's, and her hips a bit rounder, the two were generally the same size. Ginny and Sophie spent hours trying on clothes and putting together outfits. Eventually Sophie sat down wearing Ginny's original deep blue short sleeved t shirt and a pair of her own low-rise jeans. A black studded belt wrapped around her hips and a simple pair of black trainers were on her feet.

Ginny was wearing one of Sophie's tank tops. It was an emerald green color and had strings hanging from each side that could be pulled to bunch the shirt up to expose a little more skin. The strings were pulled so that the shirt stopped just above Ginny's navel. Black cargo pants with a white studded belt and black flip flops completed Ginny's look.

"Gin, you need to tan." Sophie said suddenly.

"There's never much sun around here." She shrugged. "I don't get tan."

"Well, it's a beautiful day now. Here, go put this on and we'll tan on my terrace." She ordered with a grin, tossing her a two piece bathing suit. It was a simple black suit with pink and purple hearts all over it. The bottoms were shorts which made Ginny a bit more comfortable wearing it.

Sophie changed into a silvery-blue two piece and led Ginny out on to the terrace. Both girls piled their hair up on top of their heads with elastics and lay on large fluffy towels in the sun.

"You must do this often, huh Sophie?"

"Yeah, a girl needs a good healthy tan according to my best friend Cassie. She's a total girly-girl, and I had to put up with it all the time when we hung out together. I get tan enough with skating, boarding and generally goofing off with the guys, but Cassie would bug me when I didn't do girly crap like this with her. But I didn't mind 'cause I love my skin with some color to it…here, put some of this on. It'll keep you from getting too many harmful rays and help you tan up at the same time." She commented, tossing a brown spray bottle towards the redhead.

"What's in it?" Ginny asked as she applied it to her body.

"Can't remember exactly. Zinc, chamomile, juniper berries, mango and avocado essences, banana extract, almond oil and yogurt enzymes. A little bit of vanilla for scent. My cousin….I mean, my adoptive cousin Danny is a potions wiz. A couple of years ago, maybe 6th grade or summer before 7th, Cassie and me fell asleep by her pool and we woke up with a monster sunburn. I mean. We were like, lobsters or something. So, Danny in his entire potion making awesomeness whipped this beautiful spray-on lotion for us and we've been tan and not burnt ever since. It's light, and it absorbs more healthy sun rays even on a cloudy-ish day we can still maintain our tans and be nice and brown. "

"That's really cool. Do you miss them a lot?"

"I've only been gone two days, and I'm already missing them like crazy."

The two girls really seemed to click, and Sophie couldn't believe her luck in finding such a good friend in Ginny Weasley so fast.

The Weasley's went home soon after, and a slightly browner Ginny left happily dressed in her own clothes, a small bag of jeans and skirts borrowed from Sophie in her possession.

Maybe this place won't be so bad after all….

**July 30****th**** – Diagon Alley, London**

Sophie walked with Harry and Sirius down a street that made Sophie seriously think about a Renaissance Fair Austin'd dragged the group to the summer before. She felt sort of out of place in her tan cargo shorts, her grey Red Hot Chili Peppers tee shirt and a backwards Chicago Bulls baseball cap.

She really did need a lot of things. While Harry only needed to get his books and new robes (he'd grown a few inches), Sophie needed Books, Uniforms, Robes, Parchment, Quills, Ink, and more potions ingredients. She stood in Madam Malkin's on a stool being fitted for her robes when another girl stepped up on the stool next to her.

The girl was very pretty. She had gorgeous deep caramel colored skin and black hair that fell to her waist.

"Hello," she smiled. Sophie nodded back with a small grin. The girl had an Indian accent.

"Hey. Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm starting my 5th year there. I'm Parvati Patil. I'm a Gryffindor."

"Sophie Jo- I mean, Sophie Black. I'm gonna be starting my 5th year this year too. I'm transferring I guess you could say."

"You're the long lost Black Heiress! Oh Merlin, I hoped I'd be able to meet you one day. Were you really kidnapped by Death Eaters?"

"Uh, no." Sophie laughed. "I was adopted and just raised in America. Nothing that exciting happened."

Parvati almost seemed depressed to hear that.

The girls chatted about Hogwarts, and once Sophie was finished, she left to find both Harry and Sirius directly across the street at Quality Quidditch Supplies. When she wandered into the store, she found the two of them staring at brooms. The newest in the Firebolt Series, the Firebolt X had just hit the market along with the Comet 435 and the Nimbus 2003. Sophie laughed at the pair.

"I'm gonna go look around." She told them. She walked around the shop and right in the back corner, she found a display of hoverboards. She marveled over a new deck; this one a little lighter than the one she owned, a slightly thinner frame would make it easier to catch air with.

"I knew I'd find you over here," a voice laughed. Harry walked over to the girl and bumped her lightly with his shoulder.

"Well, I board, I don't fly too often. I am in _love_ with this board." She replied, stroking it lightly. The board was priced at 10 galleons, 8 sickles and 2 Knuts.

"Is that expensive?"

"Moderately, yes. I mean, the new Firebolt costs about 500 galleons, so yours is cheep compared to some of the other things in the store." He mused.

"One galleon equals out to about 7 pounds, and when you convert that over to American Dollars, that's like, 9 bucks." Sophie calculated mentally in her head. "So my new board would cost me about 99 dollars?"

"That sounds about right."

The two decided to leave the board there, and finished their school shopping. Soon they went home, and after dinner and Harry beginning to teach Sophie the game of chess, they went to bed.

**July 31****st**** – Black Manor; 1 pm**

It was Harry's 15th Birthday. He was having a birthday party with all of his friends coming. This was also a chance for Sophie to get to know some of the people she would be going to school with.

She stood in the Entryway with Harry, Remus and Sirius waiting for the guests to arrive. First out of the fireplace was Hermione who hugged the black haired boy tightly and wished him a happy birthday. Next out were Ron, the twins, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and next out were three girls and three boys that Sophie hadn't met yet.

"Soph, you remember Hermione and the Weasleys," Harry started. "This is Angelina, Alicia and Katie." He introduced the girls first. "They're the chasers on my Quidditch Team. Fred and George are the beaters."

Angelina was a tall slim black girl with her hair in braids that reached the middle of her back. Alicia was shorter than Angelina with chestnut colored hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail. Katie was olive skinned with dark brown hair that fell to mid back. All three girls were smiling and carrying a present.

"Hey I'm Sophie, glad to meet you." She waved.

"Over here, this is Lee Jordan, the greatest commentator ever to host a Quidditch match."

The tall dreadlocked boy gave her a cheeky wave and a smile from where he was standing with the Twins.

"Seamus Finnegan is in my dorm at school."

Sandy colored hair, hazel eyes, and a bright smile greeted Sophie when she waved to the boy.

"And this is Neville Longbottom; he's also in my dorm with me in Gryffindor."

Neville was tall and stocky built. He had brown hair and a round, kind face. He seemed sort of shy.

"Where's Dean?" Ron asked.

"He couldn't make it. Dean's parents let him go to an Art Program in Italy for the summer," Harry reported.

"So, Quidditch first?" Sirius asked.

Everyone agreed, and Harry and Ron were chosen as Captains.

"Five on Five Quidditch will be played." Lee announced. " We will have two chasers, one beater, a keeper and a seeker on each team. We'll only play with one Bludger. The twins are automatically on separate teams, so Harry, Ron, choose your beater."

Harry chose George and Ron Fred. Harry's chasers were Angelina and Sophie while Ron chose Alicia and Katie. Ginny went to Seek for Ron, and Seamus to Keep for Harry.

Sirius magicked a megaphone for Lee to do the announcing. Hermione and Neville both happy to keep their feet on the ground along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Aaaaaaaand they're off! Angelina takes off with the Quaffle for Harry's Horntails! She passes to Sophie who shoots it back to her quickly! Angelina shoots – OOOOH Good save by Ron! Ron passes the Quaffle off to Alicia who dodges a Bludger, a Black and a Beater to shoot and Score on Finnegan! Better luck next time, Seamus!" Lee called up.

The game was fun, and eventually Ron's Raptors lost to Harry's Horntails 350 to 210. Ginny was very close to catching the Snitch over Harry, but at the end of the day, she just didn't have the experience to overtake the youngest seeker in a century, as Lee put it.

Soon, Food and cake were consumed and Harry opened presents.

Angelina got him new quidditch goggles. Katie gave him new seeker's gloves and Alicia a new pair of arm guards. Ron got his best friend a large box of candy. The Twins and Lee gave him a box of prototype tricks and gags they'd been developing. Neville gave him a book on defense, Hermione a book on hexes and their counters, and Sophie got him a hoverboard.

"I'm tired of skating alone dude." She said simply when he opened it. Soon after, all of the guests wanted a demonstration of what the hoverboard did exactly. Sophie grabbed her own board from her room, and she and Harry went out front to the main drive on the flat pavement. Sophie flew past quickly doing little jumps, flipping her board with her feet, turns and spins. Harry attempted a few jumps, but only really succeeded with two of them. Most of the others wanted to try.

Lee Jordan and the Twins caught on the best. Ginny showed a lot of interest as well, but Neville surprised everyone by being very coordinated at the sport and stating the he wanted to buy a board of his own.

Soon though, everyone had to go home, with exception of the Weasleys and Hermione. Each were given their own rooms (Well, Ron was in with Harry, the twins shared, and Ginny wanted to room with Sophie) and they all went to bed.

Obviously, the party was a huge success.


	5. Fun, and Snape v Black, Round 1

The next morning, Sophie was out on the terrace mirror in hand chatting with Hiro who was awake at 2 am New York time for some reason.

"So you're having fun so far?" he asked as he pulled the blankets over his shoulder more.

"Yeah. Harry's pretty awesome. So is Sirius. He's not really trying too hard, which is pretty cool, you know? He's not pushing me to talk to him too much and he's letting me do my own thing for the most part."

"That's good babe. We're all missing you like crazy around here."

Sophie smiled softly. "I miss you guys too…but on the bright side, there are only 136 days until my plane lands in JFK and I get to see you guys again."

"So that's only what? 3,264 hours, give or take a couple." He smiled.

"I miss you so much Hiro. As cool as this place is, its way too quiet. I just….it's not home. Home is New York. Home is with you and Cassie; with Austin and Danny. I mean, it's getting better and worse here at the same time. "

"How?"

"As much as I'm starting to like it here, I feel guilty because I should hate it and want to come home. And I _still_ miss you guys like crazy."

"It's gonna be alright, Star. We'll see each other soon, right? You're still coming home for Christmas, and all of the great things that come with it."

"Yeah. Cassie's mom's White Party, the snowball fight in the Park, shopping for gifts; I can't wait to get home." She smiled sadly.

"I'm getting beat. I'll call you later on, okay? Stick to the mirror."

"What time?"

"Uh, around 5 this afternoon my time. I'm supposed to meet up with Danny and Austin to shop for Cassie's birthday gifts."

"I can't believe I'm missing her birthday." Sophie pouted.

"I know, it sucks. But hey, you'll be here next year." He smiled encouragingly.

"Toshihiro…." She trailed off. She didn't call him by his full name often, but for some reason, Hiro knew exactly what she'd been trying to say.

"I know. I miss you too. Be good. Try to make the best of it?"

"I will. Talk to you later."

He waved goodbye to her, blew her a kiss and then disconnected the call on his end. Sophie smiled sadly before walking back into her room to find Ginny coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Gin. What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't really mind what we do, as long as we don't end up in the library all day."

"Well it's a really nice day out. I was thinking we should go out by the lake, maybe go swimming.

Ginny's face broke into a grin. "I know the twins will want to go. Why don't you go ask Harry and Ron and I'll go ask Hermione."

"Sure. That's an awesome idea." Sophie nodded before going to knock on the door across the hall. After about a minute of knocking a disheveled Harry answered the door.

"Hey we're going swimming after breakfast. You and Ron coming?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Let me wake him and we'll meet you for breakfast." Harry nodded, still rubbing his eyes. She went up the hall and knocked on the door belonging to Fred and George and one of them answered.

He was shirtless, and years of playing beater had clearly done his body well. A sleepy smile was on his face and his brown eyes twinkled. Sophie noticed a small scar on his hip bone right above the pajama pants he wore.

"Hey, we're gonna go swimming after breakfast. Do you and George want to come?" she asked.

"Sure. How'd you know I was Fred?" he asked sleepily.

"I didn't." she smirked. "Lucky guess on my part."

"Ah. Well, Gred and I will meet you at breakfast with our swim things." He nodded.

Sophie went back to her room and took a quick shower. She changed into her favorite silvery-blue bikini set; the bottoms were shorts, and the top tied at the neck and back and still kept her moderately covered. A white tank top that skimmed her navel and a pair of denim shorts that stopped mid thigh covered her suit. She slid her silver flip flops on and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail on top of her head. When she came out of her closet from dressing she found Ginny dressed in a simple purple one piece with a cut out that made the back look like a bikini. She had a pair of denim shorts on over her bottoms. Hermione however was sitting on the bed.

"What's up, Hermione?" Sophie grinned. She liked the brown haired girl even if she was a bit quiet.

"I didn't bring a suit. I think I'll stay here and read in the library."

"No way, chica. I've got like, 4 other suits. Just pick one. You can borrow it for the day."

Sophie had the black two piece with pink and purple hearts, a bright purple tankini set, a black one piece just like Ginny's covered in tiny green polka dots, and a rainbow striped two piece that was a lot like the one she was wearing.

"I don't want to impose," Hermione protested.

"I offered. Just pick one. I think that the rainbow one would be cute on you."

"No, no, that would show way too much skin." She reached for the polka dotted one piece tentatively. Sophie showed her to the bathroom and once she changed, Hermione was given a simple pair of black board shorts and a pair of black flip flops. Ginny and Hermione both pulled their hair back, Ginny in two plaits tied off with elastics, and Hermione in a tight French braid. The three girls made it to breakfast to find only the twins present.

"Morning," they chorused, each saluting with their forks as they ate.

"Hey, where's Sirius?"

"He left a note." George pointed towards Sirius's usual seat.

**Sophie and Harry**

**I've gone into London today to do some work at the Ministry. I'll be home in time for dinner. Have some fun, and don't let Fred and George blow up the house. Moony should be by for lunch.**

**Padfoot**

"He's in London for the day apparently. Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Who knows? Should we go get them?" Fred asked with a smile.

"No." Ginny said jumping up. "Who knows what you two have planned. I'll get them."

Hermione and Sophie sat down to eat, the Twins telling a story about something that they and Lee Jordan pulled off in their second year.

"So then Snape pulled Flint off of the table, but Flint kept singing that song for like, two more hours up in the hospital wing."

"Where did you two even learn about the Spice Girls?" Sophie laughed.

"Angelina and Katie." George replied.

"They'd sing it in the common room all the time."

Harry and Ron came down the stairs, both dressed in t shirts and swim shorts. The seven teens walked through the field and over to the pond. The girls lay out towels and started to apply Sophie's special sun tan lotion to their arms, legs, backs and anywhere the sun might hit. Fred and George used a bit on their arms and torsos, and Harry used it all over. Ron however, announced he'd be fine and dived right in the water.

Hermione turned over on her tummy and opened a book. Ginny and Sophie stretched out and listened to the sounds of the boys wrestling in the water. Soon, one of them got the idea of bringing Harry's Firebolt and his new hoverboard out and they started flying around the pond, just skimming over the surface with the broom, causing waves of water to hit the girls. Sophie and Ginny jumped up, and on Ron's next trip across the pond, Sophie jumped and tackled him right off of the broom. Harry snuck over, and silently grabbed Hermione; tossing her right into the lake and diving in after her. All 7 of the teens were in a vicious water war, the teams switching, morphing and changing so fast that soon it was every man and woman for themselves.

* * *

Remus Lupin walked out of the Entryway to a silent house.

Never a good thing when the Weasley Twins are involved.

He searched the guest and family floors before catching a glimpse of the back gardens out of a library window. All of them were enjoying the nice weather out by the pond. Sophie was tanning with Ginny. Harry and Hermione were splashing each other until Ron snuck up behind her and the boys began to team up on her. Fred and George hovering their brooms over the water holding what looked like foam versions of beater's clubs hitting each other viciously with them. Remus smiled and began his walk to the kids.

"Hey! You lot come in for lunch!" he called when he was close enough. Fred knocked George off his broom, Sophie and Ginny both stood up, slipping their shorts over their suits and rolling their towels up. Ron helped his sister up and Harry and Hermione's hands were intertwined for the briefest of moments before they let go, both blushing slightly.

"Hey Moony, how was work today?" Harry asked, smiling brightly. All of the teens were a couple of shades darker he noted.

"Not bad, nothing to talk about. Come on you lot, let's get something to eat. The house elves made pasta salad, and it's amazing.

They ate a light lunch of ham sandwiches and pasta salad. They all washed their meals down with sodas.

"It's going to get hotter out there today. You all might want to come up with something to do inside." Remus cautioned them.

"I should probably go read that Arithmancy book for class this year. See if I know everything in it already." Sophie joked.

"You're taking Arithmancy?" Hermione brightened up.

"Yeah. I was gonna be in the Advanced class with the seniors at NYAMA, but I don't know how that works at Hogwarts."

"I'm taking Arithmancy too," she replied. The two went to the library after stopping in Sophie's room for her text books.

"Chess anyone?" Ron asked.

"I'll play." Fred agreed.

"I'll play the winner." Harry piped up. Ginny and George followed them to the Library as well.

Sophie, under Hermione and Ginny's tutelage, practiced writing with a quill, something that she found both difficult and novel. "Why can't we just use ink pens and paper with lines again?"

"That would be too easy, Sophie. I'll show you a little trick when we get back to Hogwarts. I found this transfer spell in second year. I can write out my essays with a pen on notebook paper and the spell will transfer my straight neat writing onto the parchment exactly as I wrote it. No one is ever the wiser." Hermione smiled.

"I think I love you." Sophie smirked. She had quite a few empty notebooks, and planned on using one for each class to take notes. She also had massive amounts of loose leaf paper for essays and assignments, and now was eager to pack them into her truck for school.

According to the twins, Sophie was smart enough to be in the NEWT level Arithmancy class, and right on par with OWL level Runes. She probably wasn't that strong in Herbology, but she was average in Potions. Sophie held strong that her best classes were Charms, Arithmancy, and Runes; but she wasn't half bad at Transfiguration.

After a few hours in the library with music courtesy of Sophie's Discman, they went down to dinner with Remus and Sirius.

"Good day all?" he asked.

"Well, Ron's sunburnt, and the twins and Harry came up with a new way to try and kill each other. Gin and I worked on our tans, and Hermione read." Sophie reported with a smirk. "I'd say we were pretty productive."

"Sounds like fun. Tomorrow, we have to make a trip though, Cublet; just you and me."

"Where to?"

Sirius handed a letter over to his daughter.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore **

**Dear Ms. Black**

**You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note that the school term starts on September 1.**

**Starting his late in you education at Hogwarts is very rare. In this special case, we request to have you at Hogwarts on August for placement testing and your Sorting.**

**We would like for you to floo directly into the Headmaster's Office promptly at 9:00 am**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Sophie looked up confused. "Sorting? I thought I was just gonna be with Harry and you guys."

"Well, you have to be sorted still, Cublet." Remus smiled at her. "You have the makings of a true Gryffindor though, so no worries."

"I don't know…she could be Ravenclaw," Hermione looked at the girl thoughtfully.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow one way or the other." Sophie shrugged, going back to her chicken.

**August 3, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry – Headmaster's Office**

Sophie tumbled out of the fire into a large circular room. She brushed the soot off of her top as she surveyed the room around her. She was wearing one of her old NYAMA skirts, a white tank top with the I love New York symbol on the chest, and her favorite denim jacket.

Standing in the room were 5 people. The oldest of them looked just like Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings books that Austin was obsessed with and forced her to read. One woman wore deep blue robes. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, and she was wearing square glasses. The other woman was dressed in brown with fly away hair and quite a bit of dirt under her fingers. But she was wearing a very welcoming smile. One man was shorter than even Sophie, and the other man was as tall as her dad, with black hair and a huge nose.

"Miss Black I presume?" the Gandalf look-alike asked, smiling at her.

"That's me," she smiled, extending her hand just as Sirius came through the floo.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts." He shook her hand before turning to the other four teachers. "This is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor, and Head of Gryffindor House." The woman in blue gave her a small nod. "Fillius Flitwick, Ravenclaw Head and Charms Professor." The tiny man gave her a cheery wave. "Pomona Sprout, Herbology Professor, and Head of Hufflepuff." The happy little witch shook her hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, young lady."

"And this is Severus Snape, our Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House."

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes at her before switching his gaze to Sirius and sneering.

"It's nice to meet you all," Sophie gave them all a slight nod before turning back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Lord Black, glad to see you again."

"Good to be here, Professor," Sirius nodded to everyone, giving Snape a nasty glare in the process.

The group took seats at a round table off to the side of the fireplace and tea was poured for the table at the flick of Dumbledore's wand.

Sophie added lots of sugar and a splash of cream as the Teachers began to ask her questions about her former school.

"NYAMA was a day school," she started. "I took about 15 classes over the school year, all of them cycled throughout the year. I took Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense, Wizarding Practices and Etiquette, History of Magic, American History, Magical World History, Science, American Literature, and a music class. We usually take between 8 and 10 subjects at once."

"We'll be putting you through a series of tests today, Miss Black, to determine what year level your learning is at. The American School System differs from our own in so many ways that you may be taking Advanced classes in some subjects, and Remedial classes in others." Professor Flitwick explained.

"First however, we'll sort you." Professor Sprout finished.

"How are we sorted? My friend Fred wouldn't say how, but his twin George says that it hurts a lot." Sophie voiced her worry aloud for the first time.

Professor McGonagall tutted. "I see you've met the Weasleys then." Sophie nodded. "The two of them enjoy a laugh. I assure you, there is no pain involved in the sorting. I'll have words with them when the term starts."

Professor Dumbledore produced an old wizard's hat from a shelf. It wasn't dirty, but it was patched and frayed, and clearly had seen better days.

"It's a little too early for another Sorting, isn't it? I still have a few weeks to work on my song!" the hat protested.

"Now now, we don't need you to sing. We just have a student who we wish you to sort before the school year." Dumbledore argued with the hat. Sophie's eyebrows rose. She was watching an old man argue with a HAT! Dumbledore placed the hat on Sophie's head.

_Ah, I was wondering when I'd finally meet _you_ Miss Black. _The hat chuckled in her ear. _Let's have a look, shall we? So much Ambition inside of you. Such a thirst to prove yourself! But there's Courage as well. Where should I put you my dear?_

_"_No offense, but isn't it your job to pick?"she asked the hat quietly.

_And witty too,_ the hat added. _You want to be important. You want to change the world. You want to warp this entire world's way of thinking. You want to show that you're just as good as the people who started out here. With that much Ambition there's only one place for you dear. _

_SLYTHERIN!_

Sophie pulled the hat off and handed it back to Dumbledore. She looked over at her father.

"Sirius?"

He didn't say anything.

Snape was too busy glaring at Sophie to say anything. How _dare_ the little chit end up in his house? The girl clearly was going to be more trouble than she was worth.

Testing started soon after. It turned out that she qualified in most of her classes to be a 5th year except for three of them. She was at 7th year level for Arithmancy, a 6th year level in Runes, and a 4th year level for Herbology. Professor Sprout told her she would assign her a tutor to work with her in Herbology to help her keep up.

Sirius sat to discuss some things with Dumbledore while Sophie was shown around the school by Professors Flitwick and Snape.

"Let's get one thing clear, Miss Black." Snape started when Flitwick was preoccupied with a suit of armor that'd fallen over. "You are now under my jurisdiction. I will not tolerate any behavior that isn't fitting of my House. If you're anything like your useless attention-seeking father, and I know you are, then I'll be watching your every move. Do not cross me young lady, and I'll survive this experience with minimal damage done to the reputation of my house."

Sophie stared up into the man's eyes and narrowed her own.

"Considering I barely _know_ my father, _sir_, I doubt I'm much like him. I'm Sophie, not Sirius, and any beef you have with him, you should take up with _him_, not me."

And Sophie walked away from a stunned Potions Master.

This year was going to be interesting after all.

**Well, there's round 1 of Black versus Snape. How do you guys like Sophie so far, now that she'd interacted with many different characters? I want her to have a couple of solid friendships heading into Hogwarts (Ex. Weasleys, Hermione and of course Harry) so that when she gets in the snake-pit, she doesn't feel ****_so_**** alone.**

**I hope you guys will give me some constructive criticism, and let me know what you do (and don't) like about this story so far. This fic will cover all of 5th year. The year will very vaguely follow cannon (DA meetings, DOM and such) but with a new Character involved, how much do you expect it to stay the same? We're 2 chapters away from Hogwarts; anyone want to place bets on the team of Black and Potter vs. Umbridge?**

**-Nique**


	6. The Obligatory 'Angsty Harry' Chapter

**Black Manor, August 30****t ****4:30 am **

Sophie walked down the hallway yawning; all she wanted was a snack and a cup of hot chocolate to get to sleep. It was well after 3 am and for some reason, she was wide awake. On her way down the hall she heard a muffled yell. Back tracking slightly, Sophie found herself at Harry's room. She knocked twice, but got no answer; just more muffled yells and cries. Sophie took a deep breath and opened his door.

Harry was twisted up in his blankets, sweating and writhing as if in pain. He was calling out for someone to run, begging for their life to be spared, and pleading for forgiveness from some unknown entity. Sophie rushed over, immediately perching herself on the end of the bed and tried to wake her god brother.

"Harry? Harry, come on it's just a dream hun. Wake up, Harry. I'm' here…"

Harry awoke to find himself being hugged. He clutched to the person like a lifeline; he'd dreamed of Cedric again. He kept seeing that damned flash of green light and Cedric falling to the ground. He could hear Voldemort's high cold laugh in his ear.

"Pup? You with me?" Sophie's voice washed over him quietly. Not trusting his own voice, Harry nodded, not quite moving just yet.

"'M okay," He muttered finally, sitting up and untangling himself from the other teen. Sophie brushed his damp hair off of his forehead and handed him his glasses.

"Go wash your face. We'll talk downstairs somewhere."

Ten minutes later, Harry and Sophie were sitting in one of the parlors on the family floor. Both of them had mugs of warm hot chocolate, and Sophie was munching on a couple of chocolate chip cookies. After quite a few minutes of silence, Sophie didn't want to push Harry into talking before he was ready, Harry finally began to speak.

He talked about growing up with the Dursleys and the cupboard. He told her about the Stone, and the Chamber. And after a bit more prodding he told her about finding Padfoot.

"We had Wormtail all tied up; Snape was being levitated by Padfoot. Ron and Moony were changed to the traitor. Mione and me were in the back making sure he didn't escape. It was all Hermione to be honest with you. When we got outside and Moony started to change, we all froze, but Hermione used a full body bind on Pettigrew so that he couldn't move at all. I wish I'd have known Stupefy back then," he added with a shrug. "Anyway, we eventually got back to the castle, and while we had Wormtail in Flitwick's office waiting for the Minister, he waited for an opportunity, transformed and scurried right out and found Voldemort. But Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and the two Aurors that the Professor contacted all saw him before he escaped. Fudge had no choice but to pardon Padfoot. "

Harry talked and talked. All Sophie could do was lay her head on his shoulder, offering nothing but silent comfort and a promise to listen. It seemed like he'd been dying to get this off of his chest for a long time. Sophie wanted nothing more than to find everyone who'd hurt Harry and get payback for him; the biggest two though were Petunia Dursley, and Albus Dumbledore.

Why Petunia? Well, that's easy. Petunia should have treated her nephew like family. She shouldn't have allowed her idiot husband to treat her god brother that way. She should have treated Harry just the same as her own son. Sophie seethed inside as she thought of the injustice. It reminded her of why her friend Austin was raised by his older brother. His father was a Squib, his mother a normal mundane woman. He'd done his very best to beat the magic out of both of his sons out of pure jealousy and hate because they possessed a gift that he did not. As soon as Bryce was old enough, he'd gotten custody of his brother, and the authorities Obliviated both parents of the notion that they even had children. Sophie hated people being treated badly, and didn't think that anyone deserved to be treated like trash for something that they couldn't control.

Dumbledore, however, was a completely different story. Dumbledore sent Harry to that evil troll in the first place. Dumbledore left him there with no contact to anyone in the wizarding world. Dumbledore never thought to make sure that her father (not that she was calling him that) got a trial, even though he was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He could have done more to see that Harry was hurt less during the school year as well. It was bad all around if you asked Sophie.

"Harry, I can't say that I've been through anything even remotely close to what you have. But, I do know that from now on, I've got your back. If anyone messes with you, they've gotta go through me first."

"No way, Sophie, I don't want anyone else dying for me. Not after Ced…he didn't deserve what happened to him, and it was all my fault. I should have just taken that damn cup, and he would still be alive right now."

"No one is to blame for Cedric's death but Voldemort and his pet rat. You guys were manipulated, and that's the end of it. You know, maybe you should think about training yourself up a little more this year. It seems like every year something happens that you have to protect yourself. Maybe me, you, Mione, Gin, Ron and the Twins should get together and practice some."

"You're right, Soph. We need to figure these things out together though. We'll bring it up on the train when we see everyone again."

"Definitely. Feeling better?"

Harry sighed, looking down at the grey eyed girl next to him. "A bit, yes. Thank you, Cublet." He used Sirius and Remus's nick name for her.

"Any time, Pup."

After a late night, Sophie and Harry both woke up in early afternoon. The night they'd shared wouldn't be spoken of again between the two, but something like that builds a bond, one that would be very hard to break.

**August 31****st**** – Black Manor, Sirius' Study**

Sirius sat with Sophie drinking a butterbeer and staring into the fire.

"So, Slytherin, huh?" It had been a couple of weeks since her trip to Hogwarts; He raised his left eyebrow and gave her a grin. "Following traditions?"

"Looks like it, Padfoot." She shrugged.

"What'd the hat say to you? How did you get into Slytherin?" he asked.

"That I had ambition to change the world. That my thirst to prove myself was greater than my courage and wit."

"So you could have been put in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"Yeah I guess."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow, Cublet?"

"I don't know why I should be," she shrugged again. "I mean, if I can keep my head down and stay out of trouble, the school year should go pretty quickly, right?"

"Keep your head down? I'm wounded! My own child has turned her back on the noble art!" he clutched at his heart in fake agony.

"I never said that." She grinned. "I don't want to get into unnecessary trouble, but that doesn't mean I won't cause a little bit."

"That's my girl."

"Say, Sirius?" Sophie's voice was hesitant.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm still not comfortable with calling you 'Dad'."

"I already know that, and I told you that it was –"

"No, but see the thing is," she cut him off. "The thing is, I don't want to call you "Padfoot" either. I want my own name to call you. I wrote a couple of things down, and one just kept coming back to me that just seems….perfect."

"What's that?"

"Dadfoot. You're my Dadfoot. It's still says that you're my dad, but it's more comfortable to say."

"Dadfoot it is, Cublet.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, in another manor in Wiltshire, a young man was conflicted. He was confused, scared and damn angry.

He was a Scion of a noble and ancient house, and his first loyalty **should** have been to his father.

But what if that wasn't what he wanted anymore?

**A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I'm posting this on Christmas Day as a gift to all of you! Thanks for all of your encouraging words so far on this fic. The name 'Dadfoot' comes from Whydoyouneedtoknow and her amazing Living With Danger series. Next chapter we get to Hogwarts, meet some Slytherins (both good and bad) and our first DADA class.**

**See you all next year!**

**Janique**


	7. Hi Ho, Hi Ho (It's off to school we go)

**September 1 – King's Cross Station, London**

"Hoggy Warty Hogwarts here we come!" Ginny took a seat right next to Sophie who was already fiddling through a large binder. It had to be filled with about 500 CDs arranged by genre. She was looking for great music for the train ride.

"Our final year of youthful mayhem Brother Gred," Fred said to his twin as they flopped down on the opposite side of the compartment. "Harry, did Lord Padfoot give you the Map?"

"He did say he wanted us to do our best in following in his footsteps." George added.

"That he did, Fred, George" Harry smiled.

The train was barreling through suburban areas around London, the group slowly splitting off to do separate things. Fred and George left to fine Lee Jordan, Harry and Ron decided to play chess, Hermione leaning against Harry's shoulder as she read a book. Sophie was putting Ginny's now wet (thanks to a couple of Aguamenti spells) hair into dozens of tiny tight plaits with her hands covered in a holding gel.

"By the time we get to Hogwarts, the waves in your hair will be unbelievable." Sophie told her.

Upbeat music was coming from Sophie's Discman, and the group of friends were just tucking into a small feast packed by the house elves of Black Manor, when the door opened.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a cold, drawling voice reached their ears.

Tall, blonde and devilishly handsome, Draco Malfoy was making his appearance on the train. His hair had grown quite a bit over the summer, and was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Go away Malfoy," Hermione deadpanned, not even looking up from her book. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Who asked you? You filthy little Mudbl-"

WHAM!

And just like that, Draco Malfoy's pure blood was dribbling out of his nose. Harry'd moved so fast that no one even had a chance to stop him.

There was stunned silence for about a minute until –

"Nice punch, Pup." Sophie laughed, using Sirius's nickname for him. The entire compartment began to laugh.

Hermione stood up and whipped out her wand. She tapped Malfoy's nose while muttering a spell, and healed him instantly. Two scorgify's followed in quick succession, clearing the blood from his face, hands and collar.

"And now he has no proof that you decked him, and you can't get in trouble either!" Sophie added on.

"You'll pay for this, Potter!" Malfoy stalked off without another word.

The whole compartment erupted in laughter as soon as the door closed.

"You sure showed him, Harry! Bloody hell; that was the greatest thing I've ever seen you do!" Ron exclaimed, slapping his best friend on the shoulder.

Harry gave Ron a small smirk before declaring. "I'll do that to _anyone_ who calls Mione that."

"And if it's a girl?" Ginny challenged.

"Simple, I'll do it!" Sophie laughed out.

The hours passed on, and Sophie excused herself to find a bathroom. She eventually found one and when she came out, she bumped into a body.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't look-"

It was Malfoy.

"You! You were in the compartment with Potter and his sidekicks."

"Well, Ron does sort of come off as a sort of sidekick, but the girls pretty much tell him what to do from what I've seen." Sophie shrugged casually. "I'm Sophie by the way, transferring in from New York this year."

"Ah, you're new here? That explains everything. You'll soon learn how things work around here. Potter and his cohorts probably met you at the station and attempted to befriend you. You'll soon find that some families are better than others. I can help you there. Master Draco Lucius Regulas Malfoy, of the Prosperous and Untainted House of Malfoy at your service." He bowed at the waist formally.

_This guy obviously ate slept and breathed his etiquette classes. _Sophie thought to herself as she strove to remember her adoptive mother's constant nagging for proper behavior.

"I know some families are better than others. I'm apart of the best." She replied coolly, her head inclining slightly. "Sophia Carina Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"I apologize for my words, both now, and in the compartment. My language wasn't appropriate for a young lady of your caliber." _Still way too formal._

"You didn't seem too worried about that when we were in the compartment. Ginny and Hermione are both females."

"A muggle-born and a blood traitor do not measure up to people of our stature."

"Dude, you're an idiot. Later." She added with a jaunty wave. She stepped past him and continued on down the corridor to her compartment.

"So, that Malfoy idiot you punched just apologized to me for saying that Mudblood word in front of me." She announced as she rested her head against Harry's shoulder.

"What? Why?" Ron asked as he sipped his butterbeer.

"Because I'm a girl and a pureblood I guess. He said his language, and I quote, "Wasn't appropriate for a young lady of my caliber." What a moron, right?"

"Well, that explains everything," he said sarcastically.

"Actually, it does, big brother," Ginny objected. "Draco is only a git to people that he thinks are beneath him. If he thinks that Soph is his equal, his manners are bound to kick in."

"But I'm not his equal." Sophie shrugged.

"What do you mean, Sophie, you definitely are!" Ron protested.

"Don't insult me Ron!" Sophie laughed.

"Yes, clearly, Sophie and the rest of us girls are his superiors." Hermione laughed.

Ron threw a chocolate frog wrapper at her.

The group got changed in shifts; Harry and Ron First, then Sophie Hermione and Ginny. Sophie's Silver and green tie and house crest seemed so out of place in the cabin full of Lions. The entire group spent the last few minutes cleaning up the mess from their lunch before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

A boy of about sixteen entered. He had deep brown eyes and dark blonde hair. He looked around the group.

"Is there a Sophia Black here?" he asked calmly. When Sophie raised her hand, he gave a small nod in her direction. "I'm Daniel Higgs. I'm a seventh year Slytherin prefect. Professor Snape sent me a note telling me that you were new and in our house."

"Yeah, that's true. I'm gonna be a fifth year." She replied.

"I'm supposed to escort you to the castle and answer any questions you may have."

"Alright. Um, I guess I'll see you guys later?" She said to the group. She followed Daniel into the throng of students, all of them laughing and talking amongst themselves. Sophie followed Daniel off of the train and into a horseless carriage where they were joined by two boys and two girls.

"This is Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. They are some of your year mates in our house." The group exchanged hellos pleasantly.

"You grew up in America?" Tracy asked. She had brown hair that just hit her shoulders and jewel blue eyes.

"New York to be exact."

"My father has a business associate in New York," Theo spoke up. He looked vaguely familiar to her for some reason.

"Really, cool."

"His name is Richard Donahue. He owns a lot of Real Estate and does a lot of development work all over the world."

"Richard Donahue is my best friend Cassie's dad. He's the coolest guy."

"Last winter he invited our family to his annual Christmas party."

"That's why you look like I've seen you before! I was there. It was a lot of fun, wasn't it?"

The entire group was very nice. They did their best to make their new housemate feel comfortable with them by the time that they got up to the castle. When they stepped out, Sophie's jaw dropped.

"I didn't see the outside of the castle last time I was here. This place is huge." She commented, sharing a small grin with Blaise.

"I think that we all have the same thought when we first see Hogwarts Castle," he offered her his arm and she was led into the great hall.

"Look at the ceiling! That is a really cool bit of magic."

"It's bewitched to look like that skies above it." Daniel commented. "If you ever get a chance, you should read _Hogwarts, a History_. It will tell you quite a bit about the school."

They sat down at a far table where everyone wore the same emblem on their robes.

"So we have to all sit with our houses?"

"Yes. House unity is important. "

"But what if you have friends in another house? Most of the people that I know are in Gryffindor. I can't eat lunch with them?"

"Of course not," a dark haired girl sitting a few seats down from her spat out. "Why would we want to eat with a bunch of self-righteous blood traitors anyway?"

"Blood traitors?" Sophie asked to herself. She shrugged and stared back up at the high table. Dumbledore was there, so were, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape. There were many other teachers up there as well. Sophie let the others around her talk and catch up whilst she locked eyes with Harry and twisted her face grotesquely before cracking a grin. Harry smiled back in return, Fred and George waved from a bit further down the table, as did Neville. Soon enough, McGonagall came into the hall leading a long line of terrified eleven year olds.

"Finally," she heard Blaise comment to Theo. "I'm starving. I thought she'd never bring them in here."

The Deputy Headmistress sat the hat on a chair. The hat sang a song warning of danger in the future and warning Hogwarts that it needed to unite and band together. Sophie wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Harry said that the hat usually sings about the traits the founders looked for and left it at that."

"Harry? You mean Potter?" Tracy asked as she applauded the song.

"Yeah, he's my godbrother."

The girl didn't answer. It took an excruciatingly long 31 minutes and 45 seconds for the sorting to be over. Sophie kept time on her watch. By the time Dumbledore stood up and said the magical words (_Tuck In!) _Sophie was ready to implode with hunger. The ham sandwiches and pasta salad from the house elves of Black Manor seemed _ages_ ago. The meal was delicious. She could see Ron stuffing his face full of mashed potatoes while Hermione looked on in disgust. She smirked and laughed a bit before taking a taste of the roast chicken. It was amazing.

An hour later, dinner and desserts were eaten and Dumbledore stood up again.

He droned on for a few minutes before a short squat woman took his place. She easily gave the dullest speech Sophie'd ever heard in her entire life. Hermione looked upset and was muttering to Harry and Ron who both looked like they ate something sour. Before she could catch one of their gazes though, they were dismissed for bed.

Sophie followed her Housemates back into the entrance Hall. She saw the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors head up a large Marble Staircase while the Hufflepuffs walked through a door and down a brightly lit corridor. The Slytherins went down two flights of stairs into a cold and slightly damp hallway. The made two turns before they stopped before a bare stretch of wall.

One of the Prefects leading the group spoke the password loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Influence" she intoned and the wall slid back silently.

Sophie filed into a very clean, elegant, _green_ room. There were many clusters of arm chairs with small side tables dotted all around the room. Grand silver chandeliers lit the room. Towards the back were three sets of doors and to the far right stood a huge fireplace. Snape was standing in front of the fire, and all of the Slytherin students from First to Seventh year stood in front of their Head of House to hear his Start of Term Speech.

"If you are returning to this place, welcome back. If this is your first time inside these hallowed walls, allow me to be one of the only to welcome you to Slytherin House." He spoke softly; Sophie had to almost strain her ears to catch all of his words. "This house is home to those who have strong minds. They are not simply intelligent like Ravenclaw, who can only think in straight, neat, logical lines, but we have an uncanny ability to think in circles, always looking for loopholes, traps and lies. Slytherins are always resourceful, cunning, and subtle. If you are caught doing anything that does not befit this house, you will face my displeasure. " Snape looked around the room.

"Who can tell me the first rule of Slytherin House?"

A blonde girl spoke up from the back of the room. "A Slytherin IS the house."

"Correct. First and foremost, you are of this house. Outside of these walls, all of Slytherin is one unit. Any sort of conflicts will be handled _in house_. The rest of the school will be against you from day one because of the crest on your robes. We are all united against the rest of them. Also, all new students are paired with an upper classman as a Mentor until the time that I deem your behavior and knowledge of the school acceptable. Your mentor will teach you the other rules of this house as well as show you around the school for as long as you need it. Do not embarrass your house, your families, or me. And remember, my office door is always open to a Slytherin in need. I leave you all in the capable hands of our Prefects. Good night to you all."

Daniel Higgs stood up and took the professor's place.

"Upper years can retire for the night." Once the first years and Sophie were left, he continued. "The four doors to the back of the common room lead to our dorms, our library, and our Prefect's lounge. Only 7th years and Prefects can get access into this room. It's a privilege that few get to earn before their final year. You should strive to earn that privilege. Now, the First door leads to the girl's dormitories, the second the boy's. You all have a lounge and a bathroom that you share with your year mates, and a bedroom of your own. The name of your Mentor will be in a note on your pillow. That's all for now, I suppose. I'll see you all in the morning. Miss Black, I believe that Miss Davis is waiting for you near the doors."

Sophie followed the line of sleepy 11 year olds towards the Dorm doors. Tracy grabbed Sophie's attention and motioned for her to follow up the stairs.

"We keep the same dorms for all 7 years that we're here. We are on the 6th level. "

The stair case spiraled; every so often a landing with a door would appear. Sophie followed Tracy to the 6th floor where a solid oak door had the words _5__th__ year ladies_ inscribed in an elegant cursive. Tracy pushed the door open and walked into the lounge.

Daphne was sitting in an armchair, a book in her hand. There was a larger girl standing at a book shelf searching for a title, and the dark haired girl that clearly had a problem with Gryffindors and muggles was lounging imperiously on a chaise, her book already in hand.

"Ah, you're here!" Daphne grinned. Her aquamarine eyes sparkled and set off her honey blonde hair perfectly. "Welcome to our dormitories, Miss Black." Her bubbly greeting and features reminded Sophie instantly of Cassie.

"Please call me by my first name. I get the feeling I'm going to be sick of hearing my last name in the near future."

"Than you must call me Daphne." She countered. "Over there, is Millicent Bulstrode. And this is – "

"I am Lady Pansy Parkinson of the Significant and Affluent House of Parkinson." She cut in.

"Um, hey." Sophie gave an awkward grin and a sort of wave in Millicent's direction.

"So, Sophia, tell us about America." Tracy led Sophie to a couch and pulled her down beside her.

"Um, Well, I lived in New York City, a huge metropolis with millions of people living there."

"Millions of magical people? How do you keep a magical city that large hidden from the muggles?" Millicent asked.

"Not actually, see, New York in a really huge city, there are about 7 million people living there….maybe a bit more. But the magical community in New York is probably a quarter of that. And wand-wielding magicals are probably about only 70 percent of that. The other thirty percent practice other kinds of magic like Voodoo, Santeria, Wicca, Soul Magicks that the Native Americans use, Spirit Magicks, and some other ones that I can't think of."

"So then you all are hidden in a separate part of the city?" Tracy asked.

"No, we live side by side with the non-magicals. We don't show our magic off or anything, but my neighbor was a Wall Street Banker, and our government does it's best keeping things hushed up; a lot of our news papers are printed up right next to theirs, but they think that they're just tabloids and unreliable joke newspapers like the National Enquirer, and stuff like that. We're more camouflaged than hidden. Our schools are usually classified as exclusive private schools for the academically gifted, our magical stores are in a place a lot like Diagon Alley, but for the most part, we just exist."

"Well, as enlightening as that is, it simply lets me know that I'll never visit a country like America," Pansy sniffed.

"Why not, Pansy?" Daphne asked. "It sounds like a whole different world over there."

"I will not consort with blood-traitors and muggleborns."

"What's a blood traitor?" Sophie asked.

"A pure blooded wizard or witch with no sense of pride. They willingly consort with muggleborns. They go against keeping their blood and magic pure."

"Um…so?"

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "Obviously, you don't know how things work around here."

"Look, I just don't see what the big deal is about blood. So what if you've had magic in your family for generations? If someone's been blessed with the Gift of Magick, then they should be accepted. A first-generation Magical only means that this _single_ individual out of their whole family, was _worthy_ to possess and study magic. The same goes with Squibs. Obviously, they weren't blessed with the gift, but that doesn't make them inferior, it just makes them human. Just like we are."

Rant over, Sophie left the room, walking through the only other door in the room and finding herself in a hallway. With two doors on the right labeled _Miss Parkinson_ and _Miss Davis_ and the two on the left marked _Miss Greengrass _ and _Miss Bulstrode_, Sophie could easily determine that the door straight ahead marked _Miss Black_ was hers.

Inside the room, everything was a jewel toned green. She sheets were silver, and the hangings around her bed were a heavy velvet, also green. The sheets and pillowcases were silk, and the blanket think and warm, a Slytherin crest embroidered in the center. A large wardrobe was on the wall to the right of the bed, a desk to the left. A door right next to the wardrobe led to a bathroom that held two shower stalls and two sunken in bathtubs, all 4 with a privacy curtain pulled back. Another two doors in the bathroom were seperated toilets, both with silencing charms once the door closed. 5 sinks were a long the wall with a mirror in front of each of them.

Everything was immaculate and honestly felt no different than the manor aside from the extra amenities. She grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a Van Halen tee a long with her toiletries and took a quick shower, letting the hot water cascade down her body. Once she scrubbed herself clean and washed her hair, she dried off and dressed. Once she was in the mirror brushing her teeth, an idea struck her. She took her wand and after muttering a particular spell, she rapped the top of her skull. Her hair suddenly had highlights, emerald green highlights that looked great on her black hair. Braiding it down her back and securing the ends with a rubber band, she was finally ready to climb into bed.

"Hiro, babe, you there?" she spoke into the mirror.

"Hey, what's up? Nice green!" he added as he focused on her.

"Thanks, did it on a whim, and it's gonna match my school uniform tomorrow."

"How was your day? How're the room mates?"

"One is really cool so far, reminds me of Cassie a little, the other two are nice enough, and the last one is a total racist."

No way, really? Like racist against who?"

"Like she's a total blood supremisist. Called me a 'blood traitor'. I almost punched her in the mouth, but I just took a shower instead."

After talking for a few minutes, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So we've arrived at Hogwarts. Next Chapter, we have The team of Black and Potter versus Umbridge, Round 1. This is going to be fun...**

**Review!**

**Nique**


	8. The First Half of the First Day

Sophie woke up around 7 the next morning, grumbling to herself the entire time. When she walked into the bathroom, Millicent was already in there, brushing her teeth at one of the sinks.

"Morning," the larger girl waved vaguely as Sophie passed her to go to the toilet. Once she was finished with her business, Sophie pulled her now streaked hair back into a French braid. Sophie washed her face, brushed her teeth and applied a little bit of make up; just eye liner and some light lipstick. Once Sophie had on her oxford shirt, cardigan, tie, skirt, and knee socks, she stuffed her feet into her shoes, throwing her robe over her arm as she grabbed her messenger bag.

"Sophia, are you ready to go up to breakfast?" Daphne was knocking on her bedroom door lightly from the main hallway. Sophie opened her door and smiled at the friendly blonde.

"Morning Daph," Sophie greeted as she closed her door behind her.

The two girls were joined my Tracy and they left their tower to head up to breakfast. As they made their way into the Great Hall, Sophie ran over to her friends at the Gryffindor Table.

"Harry!" she smiled as she made it over to her God brother and the others.

"Morning Cublet," he nodded, tugging on her braid affectionately. "Got your schedule yet?"

"Not yet, I think our Senior Prefect has them," she nodded towards a tall brown haired girl who was handing out squares of paper.

"Lady Cublet," a pair of voices chorused from behind her. Sophie spun around and grinned.

"Gred, Forge. Morning." She gave them a curtsy as they bowed formally at the waist.

"You three are insane," Ginny grinned.

"I'll see you guys at Lunch, I guess," Sohpie shrugged as Ron and Hermione walked in, bickering.

Once she found a seat at her own table, the brown haired girl handed her a slip of paper with her schedule printed on it. When she compared it to Daphne's on her left, she was confused when it wasn't the same as hers.

"We have different DADA classes, and different Arithmancy classes as well." Daphne noted.

"I think that's because I'm taking NEWT level Arithmancy, and that's at the same time as 5th year Slytherin DADA. I'm taking DADA with 5th year Gryffindor. And I'm taking History with Ravenclaw. That's my Runes Class. Apparently NEWT classes are all four houses together, because only those that pass their OWLs and decide to continue with that class has to take it." Sophie explained. Professor Flitwick had given her the same speech when she'd done her testing back in August. "It looks like we have Double Charms with Ravenclaw first though."

Sophie followed Daphne and Tracy up to class where the first 20 minutes of Professor Flitwick's class was him explaining the importance of OWLs. He then proceeded to give a half hour quiz on things from the first four years of charms ("Just to see how much you all remember," he squeaked happily). The last hour and 15 minutes were a combination of lecture and demonstration on the charms that they were going to be covering in the first term.

Needless to say, it wasn't only Sophie that felt like her brain was overloaded with information. At 9:45 the left the Charms corridor to head to a single hour of Transfiguration to start at 10. Transfiguration was almost the same as Charms. After McGonagal gave them a stern talking to, Sophie was directed to DADA where she shared a seat with Hermione and Harry shared one with Ron in the middle of the classroom.

"Good Morning Class," Professor Umbridge walked into the room precisely at 11 on the dot.

A few of the students responded with muttered good mornings as they waited for the lesson to begin.

"Now, now, that just won't do; when I greet you, I expect to hear all of you respond with 'Good Morning, Professor Umbridge'. Now, let us try again. Good morning, class."

_Lady,we're 15, not 5,_ Sophie thought as she exchanged a look with Harry.

The woman then wrote out course aims, and instructed them to read the first chapter in their text books.

It was the most boring and useless defense book ever written.

Just as Sophie was ready to drift off to sleep, Hermione's voice drew her attention.

"No Professor, I have a question about your course aims. "

"Are they not clear?"

"No, ma'am, they're perfectly clear. However, there isn't anything there about _using_ defensive spells; surely you mean for us to _practice the things we learned_."

Sophie's jaw dropped when she realized just how right Hermione was.

"This is our OWL year! How are we supposed to pass our Defense portion?" Seamus Finnegan called from the back.

"How are we supposed to know how to defend ourselves?" Lavender protested.

"What about Death Eaters?" Sophie finally spoke up. "Shouldn't we be learning even basic techniques to give us a chance to run?"

"And why would Death Eaters attack a child such as yourself?" Umbridge zoned in on Sophie, ignoring everyone else's questions.

"I don't know, maybe because You-Know-Who is ordering them to? Or are the events of last June a myth to you?" Ron spat.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is DEAD! He died 14 years ago, and there is no need to spread false rumors! Certain attention seeking liars are trying to spread these untruths to cause chaos and panic in our community and it will not be tolerated!" she screamed down on Ron.

"So you're saying Cedric Diggory died of his own accord?" Harry finally spoke. He didn't yell; in fact, his voice was rather soft, but full of anger.

"Cedric Diggory's death was an accident!"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a murder!" Harry shouted back.

"DETENTION POTTER! TONIGHT!" she bellowed at him.

"For telling the truth?" Sophie interjected herself.

"For spreading his disgusting vicious lies!"

In the middle of the yelling, the bell rang. Sophie packed her things up as fast as she could, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him from the room.

"That was completely unfair!" Hermione raged.

"She's gone overboard on day bloody one!" Ron added in.

"That woman is officially on my hit list." Sophie grumbled, following Hermione into a courtyard.

"What are we going to do though?" Harry spoke up. "I can't believe she gave me a detention for telling the truth!"

"I don't know yet…but we're going to have to do something, because she's not going to ruin an entire class Defense OWLS." Hermione spoke up.

"Do you think she's really doing this to every year? Every house?" Sophie asked quietly to the group.

"Most likely." Hermione nodded.

"Definitely." Harry responded.

"If that's the case, I say we wait about a week or so, and then, I have an Idea."


End file.
